


Apex Predator's Fiery Meal

by General_Urist



Category: Hololive
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Feral Behavior, Implied digestion, Reformation, Slapstick, The Author Regrets Nothing, Volcanic Indigestion, Vore, fart-propelled rocketry, feet tickling, full tour, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Urist/pseuds/General_Urist
Summary: While on vacation, Kiara Takanashi has a beachside encounter with Gura Gawr.Unfortunately for Kiara, the Atlantean shark hasn't eaten in a long time, and hunger has left her in a rather feral state of mind.Unfortunately for Gura, having a phoenix respawn inside you causes some rather volcanic indigestion. Worse, Coco and Amelia are not pleased to be caught in the fallout.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Apex Predator's Fiery Meal

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic started out as a joke in a reddit comment about how Gura shouldn't eat Kiara for fear of volcanic indigestion. That funny idea stayed in my brainpipes long enough that it developed into an entire short slapstick comedy.

Kiara Takanashi enjoyed the feeling of beach sand against her bare feet. She was glad to finally have some vacation time away from managing KFP. As she gazed out to sea she noticed something interesting; a small fin stuck out of the waves and was meandering about. A Shark? DID sharks live nearby this beach? Nevertheless, Kiara felt she was in no danger on shore, and so she decided to sit down and observe what that wayward shark got up to.

As she watched the shark fin move she realized it kept getting closer to the shore. Just as it reached water so shallow that Kiara was sure it was unsafe for a shark to be there, the fin reared up with mighty splashing and a small humanoid figure emerged from the water. It was Kiara’s fellow Hololive member, the Atlantean Gura Gawr.

“Oh hello there Gura! How’s you day been, you had fun under the sea?” The bubbly Phoenix greeted.  
Gura’s response was uncharacteristically muted: “Hi Kiara. I’m so hungry, gimme chicken.” As punctuation, Gura’s stomach growled loudly.

“Sorry Gura, but I’m not running my store right now. I don’t think there’s any restaurants on this island but If you want to come over when I get back I can get you a special deal on the Kiara Fried Phoenix menu eh heh heh…” Kiara laughed nervously as Gura approached her with an almost zombielike gait. 

Gura had no interest in waiting. “I’m sorry Kiara, I’m too hungry to wait. I gotta eat NOW!” With that last word the shark lunged straight at the phoenix, her sharp-toothed mouth open wide, and engulfed Kiara’s bare feet.

“Whoa hey Gura what are you doing oh my god that tickles AHAHA!” Kiara found herself laughing uncontrollably in response to the odd sensation of Gura’s tongue slathering her feet in saliva. Gura however wasn’t doing this for Kiara’s amusement.

“MMMM, this is really good chicken!” Gura mumbled though her full mouth. So paralyzed with laughter was the phoenix that she couldn’t yell at Gura for getting her species wrong. 

Then Gura swallowed. Kiara was able to regain her composure now that the intense tickling was gone, but it took her a moment to realize what was actually causing the new strange sensation of her feet and calves being squeezed by warm flesh. And then she quickly became alarmed. “Gura, what are you doing? Stop it! I’m not food!” Kiara began trying to wriggle free, but it was no use. The shark showed no response to her pleas, and despite her petite frame Gura still had all the raw power of an adult Great White Shark. Kiara began feeling pain as Gura bit down, using her teeth to stop Kiara from escaping. Thankfully she didn’t bite hard enough to draw blood from the phoenix, though it still left her no chance of escape.

Gura swallowed again, drawing half of Kiara’s thighs into her body. Again, the phoenix pleaded. “Seriously Gura, STOP IT! This isn’t funny! Stop this now!” As she said that however Kiara looked into the eyes of Gura’s now frighteningly-close face. What she saw were blank shrunken eyes that betrayed a horribly feral state of mind it was utterly futile to reason with. Kiara had heard that bad things could happen when Gura got hungry, but she had never thought she would face something like this.

As Gura almost came up to Kiara’s waist, the phoenix decided talk was futile and prepared to take action. With a grunt she tried reaching down to the switch on her belt, which if flipped could activate her transformation and manifest her flaming sword. Even feral, Gura knew what this meant and batted Kiara’s hand away. Kiara was about to try again with both arms, but by then another of Gura’s swallows brought her mouth to the edge of her belt. A razor-sharp tooth sliced clean through the belt and most of the way through her skirt. With one of her hands Gura casually tore off the remnants of the garments and hurled them into the sea.

For a while Kiara was paralyzed with shock from the whole situation she was in- shock from how Gura had turned feral, at how the shark had overpowered her, how Gura’s mouth and throat stretched unnaturally around her lower body, how she had been deprived of her power, and how her feet now experienced a different sensation as they’d reached Gura’s stomach. Her paralysis continued as Gura swallowed further and took Kiara’s pelvis fully into her distended mouth. Kiara squealed as Gura’s tongue explored all of her bare bottom. However this realization, that her nether regions had just been prodded by some one who was NOT the Tsundereaper, finally spurred her mind into action.

Sadly by that point there was little left to do but scream and panic. “No! Nooo! I don’t wanna be eaten! I really don’t, it hurts! Only Callie is allowed to eat me up! Please stop Gura please! Calliope! Amelia! Anyone! Help me!” Sadly no-one was close enough to hear the doomed phoenix’s pleas. She tried her hardest to thrash around despite the pain of the shark’s maw biting down in response, but the crying phoenix had no hope of overpowering her.

Gura ripped off Kiara’s shirt as she swallowed her way up to her chest, and for a moment the crying phoenix entertained the hope that the small shark would not be able to fit her large boing-boings into her mouth. But it was a vain hope, and Kiara shuddered in terror as her breasts were compressed before they too vanished into Gura’s maw. Kiara was barely able to consider the sensation of Gura’s flesh against her nipples, before she finally gave up hope and broke down. There was no escape. The last thing the crying phoenix saw was Gura’s belly, her abdomen rapidly distending from Kiara’s own body filling it up. Then she found Gura’s tongue slathering her face, before she was surrounded in humid fleshy darkness as she descended into Gura’s stomach.

================

Gura sighed contentedly as she swallowed the last of the large bird-like thing down into her tummy. She was so glad she had found it, she was worried she was going to starve and the only fish in the nearby reefs were so teeny-tiny! The prey been a fighter, but her awesome shark skills hadn’t let her down and she had proven once again she was an Apex Predator. She patted her abdomen, now almost the size of the rest of her otherwise-hydrodynamic body, as the last of it settled into her stomach. That was definitely the best meal she had had in a really long time. Still, meals of that size made her tired and this was no exception. Gura was in no particular rush, so she simply lied down on her back on the beach, and rubbed her blissfully full tummy as she drifted off to sleep.

Inside Gura’s stomach, Kiara didn’t bother struggling. She lacked strength and felt it wouldn’t work anyway. She had to admit thus far it wasn’t quite as horrible as she expected. Her naked body was covered in gross slime, but the inside of Gura’s stomach wasn’t as disgusting as she thought it would be. At least she knew Gura’s maddening hunger was genuine owing to the lack of anything else in the stomach with her. And the gently-undulating squishy flesh was actually sort of comfortable, as was the warmth…. still, Kiara knew what was coming; she could feel the lack of oxygen, and the stomach acid was already making her phoenix skin tingle. The last moments preceding one of the must humiliating ends to Kiara’s life yet were split between steeling herself for possibly-really-gross rebirth and wonder how despite constantly badgering Calliope the shark she had never approached ended up being the one claiming her, before she finally fell unconscious. 

**~~~several hours later~~~**

Gura Gawr woke up. She still felt rather sleepy from her large meal, which clearly wasn’t yet close to being fully digested, so she wondered just why she had woken up. She did feel something very warm inside her tummy. It felt good, at least at first. Then Gura felt a sharp need to poop. It was a very harsh and peculiar need to poop, that reminded her of that time she had foolishly raided that restaurant off the coast of Mexico. Gura realized that she was gonna have a bad time….

Elsewhere on the island in a secluded cove, Coco Kiryu and Amelia Watson were working at a small laboratory. They were rather engrossed in their work, an entirely legitimate research venture aiming to utilize the good English doctor’s knowledge for improving the medicinal properties of AsaCoco, however they found themselves distracted by a shrill buzzing noise from over the horizon. 

“Hey Amelia,” asked the dragon, “are there any rocket test sites or something on this island?”

“I don’t know guv, I definitely didn’t see any last time I checked this place. Please allow me to investigate what is happening.” Amelia replied. As if on cue the source of the noise became visible above a nearby cliff, a ferocious jet of flame propelling an unknown object into the sky. Amelia aimed her magic magnifying glass at the projectile to investigate, and gasped. “GURA??” Coco just stared, stunned.

Far above them, Gura was having possibly the worst time of her long life. She were pretty sure her insides were on fire, and what strength she had was spent fighting both pain and air resistance to keep her tail pressed up against her back. Letting it lose would only see it be engulfed by the gigantic fireball shooting endlessly out of her butt. She was dimly aware that she was getting very far above the ocean’s surface. She was a water predator, she was scared of heights! Gura desperately prayed for her unexpected gastric rocket engine to turn off. The pain inside her tummy suddenly got even worse for a moment, and she cringed as _something_ came out of her butt that was definitely much bigger than anything that should be- then the fire stopped. For a moment the shark sighed blissfully with her pain subsiding – then she screamed again as she began plummeting back to earth.

Back on the ground, Coco and Watson observed a particularly large fireball detach from Gura, accompanied by the cessation of Gura’s flaming propulsion. Coco noticed that the fireball was falling back to earth oddly slow and also seemed to be rapidly getting less fiery. Watson shifted her observation to the ‘fireball’, discovering that it was actually some sort of glowing creature with large wings. She felt reminded of someone, but before she could ponder further, Coco tapped her on the shoulder. “Hey Ame, is Gura falling towards us?”

“What are you- Oh. Oh poppycock.”

Gura slammed back to earth right in the middle of the not-a-drug-lab in a violent impact, with Coco and Amelia barely having time to dive in a sandy ditch to avoid the blast wave and shrapnel. They emerged to the sight of a disaster zone; the lab was smashed. DAYS of work, utterly lost! In the center of the blast crater did indeed sit the culprit: Gura Gawr. She was dazed with visible burn marks, and entirely naked – anything on her lower body was incinerated instantly when the blaze began, with the rest largely burning up on reentry – but otherwise looked like the Atlantean shark they knew.

The first things Gura could make out as she recovered from the impact was two ‘scientists’ with very angry expressions, one of which was a known violator of the Hippocratic Oath and the other was a dragon that utterly towered over her. “Say Gura, what made you suddenly decide to try amateur rocketry?” Gura didn’t bother answering Coco’s menacing question, instead turning towards the sea and preparing to run. But her escape route was cut off when a third figure came down from the sky: Kiara Takanashi; naked but with with sword, shield, and wings glowing brightly.

Gura looked franticly at the dragon, time traveler, and phoenix, but saw no way to evade the three really angry people.

“a”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know Kiara said she doesn't come back if you eat her. Firstly, the alternative is funnier and this is a comedy fic. ~~secondly, we all know it's just a ruse to get Calliope to eat her~~


End file.
